


La Katrina

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Love/Hate, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Фемдом, фап на культовые предметы.Написано на заявку "d.gray-minikinkT1-30. Сокаро/Клауд. Дружеский секс. Femdom. Связывание. Все по обоюдному согласию и ко взаимному удовольствию". Но, надо сказать, со связыванием не сложилось.
Relationships: Klaud Nine/Winters Socalo
Kudos: 2





	La Katrina

«Некоторые, — думает Клауд Найн, в правой руке комкая край тонкого шарфа, а ногтями левой соскребая со стены известь, — некоторые рождаются больными на всю голову ублюдками».  
У Сокаро большая комната с темными шторами и широкой кроватью — и стены, черт их побери, стены _побелены_ , как в деревенской церкви. На них развешены ножи всех размеров и мастей: от раскладного карманного до мачете, от стилета — до разделочного тесака. Кажется, стоит подойди ближе — и какой-нибудь из них непременно сорвется и упадет прямо в руки.  
Или на голову.  
В дальнем углу — возвышение, украшенное цветами из разноцветных тканей и бумаги (и Клауд очень забавляет мысль о том, откуда Сокаро их взял и как притащил в Орден). Обычно это место похоже на пустующий алтарь, но сейчас на возвышении сидит Клауд, и ее кроваво-красное платье задрано и сбилось вокруг талии. На ее тяжело вздымающейся груди — крупные бусы, деревянные, покрытые бордовой краской и дешевым лаком, местами облупившимся.  
Больше она никогда их не наде-е…  
Язык Сокаро выделывает что-то такое — ах, сродни акробатическому этюду на качелях, под куполом цирка — такое, что Клауд замирает на вдохе, неловко махнув рукой, сбивает на пол букет шелковых ирисов, и вцепляется в жесткие волосы у Сокаро на затылке.  
— Все, перестань, — дыхание у нее рваное, но голос — почти бесстрастный: привычку всегда говорить спокойно, будто обращаешься к опасному зверю, уже ничем не вытравишь.  
Сокаро отстраняется и самодовольно облизывается, ох, черт, ну и жуткое же это зрелище. Клауд позволила этой зубастой пасти прижиматься к месту, которому в приличном обществе нет названия — и сейчас она вдруг думает, что, если бы Сокаро захотел, он бы мог выгрызть из нее нутро.  
(Клауд уверена, что все вокруг уверены: ему хватило бы фантазии и не на такое.)  
Сокаро поднимается с колен:  
— Приказывай, — говорит он, нависая над Клауд, угрожающе и торжественно раскатывая «р».  
— Раздевайся, — бросает она в ответ. Сокаро молча стягивает с себя перчатки и китель. Кусок черной ткани, который он носит поверх брюк и который все считают похожим на юбку (разумеется, не решаясь даже заикнуться об этом в присутствии генерала), напоминает Клауд мясницкий фартук.  
«Раздевайся» никогда не подкрепляется какими-нибудь другими указаниями, «раздевайся» всегда имеет одно и то же продолжение — как и обращенный вниз указательный палец Клауд, когда она сидит на «алтаре».  
Сокаро расстегивает штаны и накрывает колени Клауд ладонями.  
Шрамы Сокаро выглядят такими же несовместимыми с жизнью, как и его зубы. Член у него здоровенный, но Клауд готова, и потому только с силой втягивает воздух через нос, когда Сокаро сжимает ее бедра и тащит ее на себя, опрокидывая спиной на «алтарь». Волосы Клауд растрепываются, открывают изуродованную половину лица. Сокаро пытается погладить ее по левой щеке, и Клауд кусает его за большой палец:  
— Не смей.  
Он убирает руку и, словно в отместку, начинает двигаться резко и часто, совершенно не заботясь о том, нравится ли это Клауд. Что ж, возможно, это справедливо: она уже получила свою часть удовольствия.  
Сокаро опять протягивает руку к ее лицу, и Клауд опять его кусает; но на этот раз палец остается у нее во рту, и она посасывает его, глядя на ритмично раскачивающиеся красные серьги Сокаро. По его виску медленно стекает капля пота, очерчивает скулу и катится дальше — вдоль мочки уха, по шее, на ключицу… черт, какой же он огромный, если бы он захотел, то смог бы голыми руками сломать Клауд пополам или разорвать на части.  
Иногда ей кажется, что быть живой в его присутствии — это вызов.  
Иногда ей кажется, что вызов для Сокаро — все, что еще живое и трепыхается.  
Он закусывает нижнюю губу — выступившая кровь стекает по подбородку — и вытаскивает член из Клауд, благоразумно кончая на алтарь.  
Его палец все еще у Клауд во рту, и она обводит его языком прежде, чем вытолкнуть.  
— Сними меня отсюда, — говорит она, пытаясь одернуть юбки, и Сокаро, обхватив ее одной рукой, ставит на пол. Клауд тут же раздраженно стаскивает бусы.  
— La Katrina *, — говорит Сокаро с кривой ухмылкой, и она неожиданно для себя ухмыляется в ответ.

Клауд никогда не понимала, где для него заканчивается игра. Ухаживания Сокаро всегда были похожи на первобытный магический ритуал.  
В первый раз он сказал Клауд, что со своим обожженным лицом она похожа на смерть, только вместо косы у нее кнут — и едва не схлопотал этим кнутом по роже.  
Во второй раз он распилил на куски акума, с которым не справился Лау Джимин, и, весь заляпанный кровью, заявил, что Клауд — самая бесполезная смерть на свете, и расхохотался.  
Тогда она снова попыталась ударить его, и снова не достала.  
Третий раз был на День Рождения Клауд*. Сокаро оставил под ее дверью сахарный череп, завернутый в папиросную бумагу. «Santa Muerte», — гласила надпись на внутренней стороне обертки. Буквы — огромные, ровные и острые, как будто готовые проткнуть бумагу и вонзиться Клауд в пальцы.  
Чтобы задать простой вопрос — «Какого черта?» — ей пришлось вломиться к нему в комнату.  
— День Мертвых, — зубастая улыбка Сокаро и его угрожающий «р» бесили Клауд, как не бесил ни один зарвавшийся зритель, пытавшийся купить «ночь любви» с ней у хозяина цирка, как не бесили ни толпы орденских бездельников, ни акума, ни Тысячелетний Граф, ни вся эта бесконечная война.  
— Не вижу связи, — ровно отозвалась она, швыряя подарок ему под ноги. Череп раскололся, вызвав у Сокаро приступ смеха.  
— Я люблю две вещи, — произнес он, подходя вплотную, — убивать и то, что убивает.  
Слова такие же дикие, как и его знаки внимания. Такое следует укрощать и ломать, решила Клауд — и ткнула его рукоятью кнута в грудь, и раздельно произнесла:  
— На колени.  
И, к ее удивлению, Сокаро, коротко рассмеявшись, опустился на пол.

— Santa Muerte, — щерится Сокаро. — Трахнуть тебя, генерал Найн, все равно, что трахнуть свою смерть.  
Клауд морщится, отодвигая его с дороги. Трахнуть смерть, убить смерть — об этом он думает, наверное, и когда убивает акума?  
В самом деле, идеальной женщиной для Сокаро был бы труп Марии.  
— Есть сигареты?  
— Прости, — он пожимает плечами. — Только выпивка.  
— Бесполезное животное, — Клауд подходит к кровати и падает навзничь. — Охраняй.  
Сокаро хмыкает и садится на край, как будто и правда решил проторчать так до ее пробуждения.  
«Некоторые рождаются больными на голову, — думает Клауд, закрывая глаза. В темноте ритмично пляшут две расплывчатые красные точки, похожие на серьги Сокаро. — Нельзя же оставлять их совсем без присмотра, аминь».

 **Примечания** :  
* — Катрина — атрибут Дня Мертвых в Мексике, кукла-скелет, «модница» в национальном наряде.  
* — 1 ноября, День Рождения Клауд Найн, совпадает с Днем Мертвых в Мексике. Культ Святой Смерти, распространенный с середины 19 века, тесно связан с этим праздником, похожим на День Всех Святых.


End file.
